


﹥ˏˋ♡̩͙♡̩̩̥͙♡̩̥̩ - house of memories -  ♡̩̥̩♡̩̩̥͙♡̩͙ˊˎ﹤

by 1TS_4_L13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Full on Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Physical Abuse, Starvation, Touch-Starved, Violence, another type of killing game, nagito isnt ok tho, new killing game, they both live dw, they're both kidnapped, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TS_4_L13/pseuds/1TS_4_L13
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda are made to participate once again in a special 55th Dangan Ronpa anniversary. They appear to be trapped in two different rooms in two different identical houses. Their captor, Monokuma, offers Nagito the opportunity to "buy" material comforts for Hajime by giving up things they need. Going without food for a day will buy Hajime something to eat. Going without a blanket will ensure Hajime has one. Being beaten ensures Hajime isn't harmed. Meawhile, Hajime has no idea what's going on, hence he has to discover how to get to Nagito, whom he doesn't remember, right up until the two are reunited.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt based in a tumblr textpost submitted by anon  
> enjoy and please leave a comment if u want to !  
> bye nishishi >:3

He woke up, light in his face, slapping him his way back to reality. His eyes opened slowly, revealing his location. His sight was blurry and foggy, but he would swear he was at a high school class.

Where the hell was he?

He felt the cold hard floor against his fists. He sat up and brought a hand to his head, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. His head felt heavy and he would swear his limbs were shaking. He looked around some more; the walls were painted a flashing white that was making his headache worse. The floor was some sort of special wood, since it was way too cold and way too strong. He would have easily confused it with metal if it weren't for his sight, that was going back to normality. He could now see the door across the room.

_Where the hell was Hajime?_

He knew he was unlucky, but this was just _too much._ Whoever was doing this to him must be having a blast.

Nagito begun to stand up, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He stumbled his way to the door, holding onto the doorknob for balance. He turned it to the right, in hopes he could get out of there as fast as possible.

He barely remembered last night. He remembered spending the afternoon with Hajime. He couldn't remember anything else.

_Where the fucking hell was Hajime?_

His anxiety started rising. Shit. He knew his luck would ruin them. He knew he would mess everything up because of his bad luck. He hated it. He hated himself. Hajime was in danger because of him. Hajime...-

DING DONG BING BONG

A nightmarish melody called him. What the hell?  
  


He looked around and glanced at what looked like a TV, where a rather familiar character stood with its horrifying smile.

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma snickered. "Well hello there, guys. Welcome back to school and to the 54th Danganronpa anniversary!" something about that word made him shiver. 'Danganronpa?'. Something about that word made him want to puke. Something about that word made him remember something that didn't come to mind. "Now, the last Danganronpa game had a very weird ending" he huffed. "So now we have a new mastermind, and they have a surprise for all of the Danganronpa fans! Let's give a warm round of applause to our contestants!"

Komaeda's head started pumping faster. Something about that word sounded far from good. 'Danganronpa'? Something about that word made his face flush. It was as if Despair and Hope fought their way towards Nagito's heart. He hated the feeling, but he also didn't want it to go away. Something about that feeling just filled him with Hope.

"You are situated in a room, all by yourself. You have to meet up with the person you've been locked in this school. The thing is, one of you will have the opportunity to "buy" material comforts for the other person by giving up things you need. Going without food for a day will buy something to eat. Going without a blanket will ensure they have one. Being beaten ensures the other isn't harmed." Monokuma's smirk grew bigger and bigger. Nagito flinched, a smile forming in his face. So the Despair brought to him would make sure the other person's Hope was intact.

"Meawhile, the other has no idea what's going on, hence they have to discover how to get to the other, whom they don't remember. To discover who will be playing who, look around in your room. There should be a desk, and on top of it there should be a letter." Monokuma paused, as if he was waiting for Nagito to look at the letter. And so he did.

He struggled to grab the letter with his mouth. He had his hands all tied up with chains. And there he was, pathetic, laying on the ground, unable to help whoever the other person was. He stretched his leg and finally managed to make the letter fall from the desk. He wondered if his room was like the other person's. Probably. He hoped the other person was not tied up too.

With a struggle, he managed to grab the letter with his teeth and slowly drag it next to him.

"Fucking finally..." he muttered, his throat aching for some reason.

Dear Mr. Hinata,  
I am glad to inform you will be the one obtaining goods from Nagito Komaeda, the other contestant, if he wishes to. In the other hand, you will have to get out of the room and make sure you both get out of the building before the deadline, a week from now.  
Danganronpa wishes you have a pleasant experience with us.  
Sincerely,

Junko Enoshima.

Who the fuck is Komaeda?

A wave of disappointment struck him.

So he was the one who had his memory erased, huh? But why? Did he even know this guy? He tried remembering him but his head just hurt more and more.

And the countdown had already started.


	2. send you roses when they think you need to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay since I got some kudos and some ppl read the story (thank u sm !!) i'll continue the story. I was thinking on posting this chapter in a week but ig i'll post it today <3
> 
> TW: mentions of vomiting, physical abuse/violence, emotional abuse, blood.
> 
> Also, in this story Junko Enoshima is 6'ft 1 and Nagito is 5'9ft (Junko is actually around 5'7ft but for the sake of this scene she's taller)
> 
> byeee !

_one_

_two_

_one_

_two_

_step_

_step_

_step_

_step_

Stop.

The door opened.

A woman on a black shirt, skirt and monochrome tie glanced at him. She eyed him from head to toes and snickered. She had a venomous glance, which she displayed as if that was the most important part about her.

Nagito gulped.

"So, you're Nagito Komaeda, huh?" she closed the door behind her, looking around. "I guess you know who I am, right, scumbag?" she spat.

Nagito was standing at least a feet away from her. A scent filled his nostrils, making him teeter. She looked familiar, and he could claim to know her. He knew he had something to do with her hand, but the name didn't come to mind.

Junko seemed to notice this.

"Whatev, I'm not here for that." she struck a hostile flash at him. "You know why you're here, right, Nagito?"

Vomiting went up his throat, threatening to make things harder for him. "Don't calm me that" Nagito said. "Don't call me by my first name".

Junko laughed.

"Like I care! You know, I thought you'd be smarter than this and just collaborate, but I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Wha-"

Junko grabbed Komaeda by the hair and dragged him to the other side of the room. A cry rapidly left Nagito's lips. "What are you doing? Stop!" he tried to shove her and removing her hands from his hair, but she was stronger than expected. She held him tighter by the hair and raised his body, making him look at her.

_SLAP._

A cold metal hand crossed Komaeda's cheek, reddening his face. "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled. "You fucking moron. You cut my fucking hand off!" she slapped him again and again.

Nagito's face blazed. Every hit was a flinch from him.

"You fucking asshole, I want my hand back!" she punched Nagito, still holding him from the hair for a better adjust. Komaeda could feel blood dripping from his cheek. "You see, _this is Despair."_ she punched his stomach. "You're assuring nothing happens to you dear" _punch_ "Hajime," _punch_ "right? If you get beaten up, I promise not to touch him. But still, who knows what will happen!" she punched his face once again and slammed him against the wall. "After all, I'm the person in charge here!"

Everything was black. Nagito tried to look directly at her, but his senses did not respond. His body shivered weakly.

"This will assure Hajime isn't hurt, right?" Nagito quivered, smiling. "You know, being beaten up implies the other being safe and sound?".

Junko rolled her eyes and dropped him, sending him to the other side of the room.

"Uh, yuh" she rolled her eyes. She walked to the door, her boots beating every step. "He's also chained to the floor, by the way"

His blood boiled under his skin, but his actions were impotent against her. "Unchain Hajime." Nagito coughed on his hand, finding a red, velvet stain.

"I can't wait until you fall into Despair" she giggled maliciously. "You talk so much game but you're just as full of Despair as I am."

"Chain me, but leave him alone" he ignored her words, which visibly made her angrier. She walked up to him once again.

"Listen, you little shit. You don't get to talk to me like that." he spit on him, making Nagito flinch. "Stupid bitch. I'll be right back to chain you."

And so she left, leaving Nagito on Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't very good but oh well-
> 
> leave a comment if u want a part 3!


End file.
